This Embrace is a Little too Friendly
by Night Strider
Summary: You can't really help it but to love a congratulating embrace after winning against Japan's number one team. Rukawa would've refused but Mitsui's clutches were too quick, too sly. Happy RuMit day. Nyahahaha. One Shot.


This Embrace; It's a Little Over Friendly

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Summary: You can't really help it but to love a congratulating embrace after winning against Japan's no 1 team. Rukawa would've refused but Mitsui's clutches were too quick, too sly. Happy RuMit day. Nyahahaha. One Shot.

A/N: I just read the SD manga's final volume and I couldn't help noticing this centerfold where Mitsui rushed to Rukawa for an...ehem...embrace. No bull; Mitsui did embrace Rukawa after winning against Sannoh High in the Inter High. Really inspiring image.

--

Then the crowd erupts in an avalanche-like cacophony of cheers. Tears feel free to roll down those lids and drop without reluctance. Happy weeping, more like. The shouts are literally suffocating and are filling the stadium with the warmth of New Year's Day. No; it is no new year but the celebration doesn't pass with less concentration though. Beautiful scene, it is. Dramatic and solemn yet wild all the same. It's pretty hard to miss any semblance of insanity; exalting pride and beaming faces. Ahhh, this is how it is to win against the best.

But the heroes; where are they?

There; in the deadly arena where passions are contained for 40 minutes, where hope is vanquished and renewed once more, where strength is exhausted and never recovered, where they are stigmatized initially and lauded in the end. There, the court glimmers in admiration for the Shohoku boys and so does the audience including the top liners of Japan Inter High.

They just defeated Sannoh in a do-or-die-beat-the-clock-down match, 78-77; thanks to Rukawa's benevolence and Sakuragi's genius. Thanks to them together. Rukawa offers a low five; Sakuragi accepts and realizing thus, both turn their backs on each other with a disdainful grunt. That's when Haruko's tears explode, when she begins to display signs of being hysterical. But isn't it also the moment when Rukawa's fan club weeps openly and Sakuragi's gang friends altogether commence a victorious roar? It is; and it is also one of the rare times when coach Anzai's eyeglasses wag away their cloudiness and transform into something transparent, thus revealing those joyous old eyes. Too many amazing things are transpiring before their eyes that one can't focus a particular attention to just one of them. But there's one thing...of course, most of all it is when the elder 3 of the line up rushed in the two. Unprepared for such brotherly gestures, both Rukawa and Sakuragi jump back in arrant surprise; Akagi and Miyagi wrap their sweaty arms around Sakuragi, but Mitsui…

Mitsui dashes and dives at Rukawa. The latter almost loses his balance but manages to neutralize the force of Mitsui's weight by slightly pushing forward. The senior's arms are locked stickily around the freshman's shoulders and their chests bump together in a soft collision. Mitsui's mouth is clumped on the younger lad's clavicle like a vampire at the very act of victimizing its prey. His dews of perspiration tumble en masse on Rukawa's skin and the wetness is almost exhilarating. How does it feel exactly? Only Rukawa can tell. But as of now his arms are petrified; he can't respond in much the same manner because there are so many things to be shocked about. So his limbs are in such the same state as before their sempais came running to them for a hug.

Defeating Eiji and the rest of Sannoh is one thing, gracing a magazine's cover the next time is another thing, giving these fans the time sure is different. But the weirdest thing is there is harmony; unanimous harmony and happiness between Shohoku members, that is. Ryota has never seen Ayako this sentimental before. Kogure is in a trance of pleasure. Akagi is sobbing quite immaturely. The bench warmers are good-naturedly disconsolate. Anzai sensei is chuckling very much like Santa Claus popping out of somebody's chimney. How prettily mutual all this is. And Mitsui and Rukawa are still in each other's arms. How inexplicably romantic...for Rukawa.

He tries to extricate himself slowly from Mitsui's clutches; not that he wants it to end but because of the impending hormonal urges inside him. At any minute now he is liable to another set of hard-on fits and there's no doubt Mitsui will feel it. Just in case. But before this fantasy ends, Rukawa is dying to say something; this is the time the senior knows what precisely is there in Rukawa's mind. So Rukawa gently pushes his sempai on the shoulders after gaining control of his muscles. A 3 inch void is all there is between them. Faces almost equally leveled in height, Rukawa looks straight at the senior's utterly perfect face. So beautiful, Rukawa thought. And so desirable. This is what he is trying to say at this very moment.

'I desire you, sempai.' Rukawa blurts out but at the very same second, Sakuragi lets out a high pitched laugh to mark his momentary joy.

Mitsui isn't able to read the freshman's lips and draws closer to him. 'What, Rukawa?' He asks and beams adorably.

Rukawa repeats the same phrase only to extract an unexpected reaction from Mitsui.

'I know, Rukawa, I know! I've been desiring this all my life; to defeat Japan's number 1! I'm going crazy of happiness, oh Kaede-chan...' Mitsui shouts excitedly while balling his fists. He then grabs Rukawa's shoulders and embraces him again.

Rukawa closes his eyes and rolls his pupils behind those closed lids. No, Mitsui misunderstood. He must've heard it like this; 'I desire this.' Oh...if only 'this' and 'you' have the same meaning then he'll know that which he terribly must. But why now? He can confess some other time, surely...but today is the optimum chance. Won't it be highly romantic to propose in the middle of a victorious celebration? There is the perfect ambience, magnificent venue that suits their compatibility, and of course there are the witnesses of the pledge. A stone's throw distance to paradise. Rukawa can actually make Mitsui his at this very moment if and only if the latter won't reject him. So there's the risk after all. So it isn't really like a there's-nothing-to-lose thing at all.

But this is the perfect time, no question. He will tell Mitsui that it is he who makes phony calls to the senior's house 3 times a day. He does that out of painful yearning to hear the senior's baritone voice. He will also profess that it is he who stealthily slips all those unsigned 'I love you' notes inside Mitsui's locker. It is he who steals Mitsui's handkerchiefs everyday. It is he who follows his steps to the roof top when the latter is so bored of his classes and decides to loiter away. It is he who watches him secretly in the showers late in the afternoon. It was he who French kissed Mitsui when the latter was out killing himself drunk in some cheap pub house. It is all he and he's going to reveal it all right now but-

'Oh my god, Rukawa. I'm so happy I can actually say I love you...' Mitsui laughs and jumps up and down as both Sakuragi and Miyagi jump along as if they were in some trampoline in the park. And they jump listlessly and childishly until Rukawa collapses on the floor.

'Rukawa!' Mitsui and Miyagi utter at the same time Sakuragi lets out a low 'Kitsune?'

'Oh, he's just too tired. Freshmen, go carry him to the locker room.' Ayoko orders with a winsome grin. Doesn't matter much; they won!

Yeah, what will it matter anyway?

The celebration ensues further. And for the whole while Mitsui goes on telling everyone in the world;

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that beautiful dunk, Akagi!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that cool block, Hanamichi!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that elusive cut past Fukatsu and Sawakita, Ryota!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that nice spirit, Kogure!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that bottled water, Kuwata!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that nice substitution for Sakuragi, Yasuda!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that genius strategy, sensei!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of that great support, Ayako!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love you because of your defeat, Sannoh High!'

'Oh my God! I can actually say I love everyone in this stadium for our win! Oh my God!'

Mitsui continues to jump and down. He can actually say that he loves Rukawa for passing the ball to Sakuragi which delivered the winning shot, which made all this possible. Rukawa is still stunned by the sudden confession of the senior. Right now he is lying inside the locker room with bemused state of mind. He figures that Mitsui is the one who made the first step. Are they in a fling now?

Nah.

Somebody just got a little too excited and the other, a little too presumptuous.

END

A/N: The writing's not so good but I opted to make it simple for this special day. Well, the love is one sided because it's supposed to be a RuMit, right? So no reciprocation like a MitRu here. sorry. Okay, you got me; this totally sucks. hahaha. Happy RuMit day! Thanks for reading 


End file.
